


(not) a Knight and (not) a Princess

by KiraDillinger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent Odalia Blight, Characters Are 17, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Good Parent Alador Blight, Love/Hate, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Sassy, beta au, concept au, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Amity sighs tiredly. The day was long and difficult, and only now, having expressed problems to this human girl, she feels relief, and it's strange, because they are not friends, all these months of fighting can’t be called “friendship”, but Amity feels so much easier.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176





	1. on one side.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Love is Pain Then We're Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707021) by [Drabbles_Of_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing). 



> Hey guys!  
> This will be a series of little works about beta!girls, connected one to another. Was really inspired from a Drabbles_Of_Writing's fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707021  
> I tried my best not to make just a copy of it, and hope you'll enjoy reading that. Gentle reminder: English is my second language. Please feel free to show me my mistakes, but don't be too harsh x)

Running the back of her hand over her lips, Amity feels like she is rubbing off some of the lip-gloss, smearing it on her cheek, and along with the lip-gloss she also smears some blood from a broken lip. Amity looks at her soiled hand, looks around for a mirror to see the damage, but the only reflection she sees is in the honey-brown eyes opposite. These eyes look at her either viciously or with some kind of fright, and Amity can’t understand _why the fuck_ she hasn't yet burned this human girl to the ground. It would be _so_ easy: just a _click_ , a couple of minutes and no one would bother. But… Amity rejected this idea a long time ago, because Crazy Owl Woman would bother, and burning someone alive would attract a lot of viewers, and she has a reputation, and this reputation is “ _the best student who can solve problems with just a glance._ "

 _Was_ , the eyes opposite mockingly tell her, and Amity bares her fangs, letting out the quiet roar of a wounded beast.

 _Was_ , until this _incomprehensible_ human girl appeared at school, with stupid round ears and an excellent right hook. On the very first day of school she broke the nose of the captain of the grugby team and escaped exclusion in some unprecedented way. Amity guesses, why Principal Bump left her in school: because, _wow_ , someone didn't whine quietly in the corner " _I'm sorry, here's my money,_ " but stood up straight and fought back, and without any magic. Just one hit - and Boscha squeezes her broken nose, hearing approving cries of the rest of the students (who will then be found upside down in the toilet bowls, but that’s not the point).

The last time Amity fought was in kindergarten, taking away her toy from someone. Then she joins the "good" side, preferring to solve problems "with words" and a little flame in her palm. Violence is for the distraught poor, for the commoners, for the _humans_.

Luz Noceda _is_ a human, and therefore she didn’t hesitate to kick Amity in the jaw when she tried to intimidate her in the girl's closet. Amity still remembers the dull pain and the look of honey-brown eyes shimmering with anger and fear. Luz understands, always understands that she is just a human. That one spell: and she can be sent home in a coffin the size of a matchbox. But she always goes forward fighting back, and that is why Bump left her at school, like an entertaining pet that sooner or later will be eaten alive anyway. _It almost happened a few times already._

Luz has been in Hexside for almost a year, paying for it with new scars and almost daily fights, but now glyphs have been added to just fists, and it has become much easier for her to fight back. Now no one tries to challenge her one on one, because _Titan knows_ what will she pull out of her pocket, what glyph she will fight back with and how much it will hurt. The only one Luz fistfights with, without magic or anything else, is Amity Blight.

_Because, wow, taking out stress this way really helps._

It started with a challenge " _are you that weak without your magic_ ", and Amity blindly accepted it, shamefully losing to a human girl one on one, but no one saw it, and after the fight Luz smiled as if they had not fought at all, and said that she is good at fighting " _for a witch_." Amity barely resisted not to burn Luz right there, at the empty parking lot behind the school. And then it became some kind of strange tradition: shoving each other in the corridors, snapping and quarreling from scratch, barking " _I'll beat you today at six_ ," and then trying to knock something out of each other. Shit, anger, resentment on each other, themselves of the world. And then, after a fight, when they no longer have the strength to move, they sit near the school wall, in the shade, and Luz takes out human bandages and foul-smelling liquids, and instead of just using her favorite glyphs, she pours something on the scratches, and Amity is once again convinced that people are barbarians and crazy creatures. Luz treats the her cuts and Amity’s, barks to shut up and not interfere, and Amity shuts up, because what if Luz has poison in the another bottle or something worse, and silently lets herself be bandaged with ridiculous colorful plasters.

And after they calm down and just sit next to each other, Luz no longer has this fear, this hopelessness of the cornered animal in her eyes. At such moments, Amity seems that they don’t hate each other at all, that perhaps they could be friends, be on the same side, but after a couple of days of calm, everything repeats itself.

And now, wiping the blood off with the sleeve of her school uniform, Amity sighs, raising her hand in the air: _a stop sign_. Luz nods, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the shadows, examining her broken lip, and her gaze changes to a sad, guilty look, as if she _accidentally_ hit Amity in the face. In fact, it was an accident, but making excuses is already useless, and Luz simply takes out a cotton pad, moistens it with peroxide* and gently touches it around a small wound. Amity hisses, clutching her shoulder with her fingers, and Luz thinks that new bruises will remain there.

“Hit my face again, _Noceda_ , and I’ll shove you into your own locker, which will digest you in a couple of minutes.”

"And who are you going to vent your anger on then, Blight? _Boscha_? We both know she can't fistfight.”

Amity purses her lips and immediately winces as the cotton pad hits the wound.

“I’ll find someone. You're not the only one in school.”

“I’m willing to bet there are no other humans on the Islands.”

“Shut up.”

Luz smiles and places a hand on Amity's chin, keeping her still.

“ _You_ shut up and let me handle this. It's not my fault that you set yourself up so stupidly.”

Amity clings tighter to her shoulder. _There will definitely be bruises._

“My parents divorced,” she says suddenly, and Luz freezes. “Mother has sued most of it, and from tomorrow I have exactly one week to choose with whom I want to stay until adulthood.”

Luz is silent for a few seconds and then, like nothing happened, continues to wipe the blood and lip-gloss from Amity's cheek.

“And what do you think?”

Amity rolls her eyes as if the answer is obvious.

“I’m not going back to the woman who made me dye my hair green just to be like her and the twins.”

Luz removes the red cotton pad and pulls out a new one, pouring generous amounts of hydrogen peroxide on it.

“Doesn't that rob you of your status of the princess of all Hexside?”

“This status flew _into the griffin's ass_ when you first hit me in the jaw in front of the whole school, and then came the next day, as if nothing had happened.”

“Oh, you need to write this on your graduation photo.”

“I'll burn your eyes out now.”

“I dare you.”

Amity sighs tiredly. The day was long and difficult, and only now, having expressed problems to this human girl, she feels relief, and it's strange, because they are _not friends_ , all these months of fighting can’t be called “friendship”, but Amity feels so much easier.

Luz finishes with her scratches and proceeds to hers own, and after a couple of minutes they get up, dust themselves off and look at each other: rumpled, bruised, but Luz smiles softly, and Amity thinks that maybe in a week, when everyone is at school turn away from her, Luz will remain by her side.

A week later, when Boscha will shout out to the whole dining room that Amity is now nobody, Luz will throw an exploding glyph stuck to a watermelon at her, and when Boscha will try to kill Luz in the toilet, Amity will set her jumper on fire and drag Luz away by the sleeve, saying that they will definitely have a fun graduation year.

_A fun year on one side._

*peroxide - I'm not sure you guys use that too, but it's someting we use here to stop blood.


	2. (not) a princess

Amity dyes her hair back to brown and _burns down_ the damn pink dress her mother liked so much, replacing it with skinny black jeans and a black shirt. Odalia Blight would have had a heart attack if she saw her _top-student daughter_ in such an outfit: her jeans look like bats were trying to rip them apart, two top buttons were unbuttoned on her shirt…

“ _How can anyone appear on the street like this?!”_

Alador Blight, holding his morning cup of coffee, notes that it would be cool to add a couple of chains to her jeans, and Amity borrows them from Edric (just takes them out of his bag without asking, her brother doesn’t look after his things and Titan knows when will he come to pick them up). Alador nods approvingly, and for the first time in her life Amity sees herself in the mirror the way she wants, and it's incredibly pleasant. Of course, she can’t go to school like that, but she can put up with it. What difference does it make now, since a week ago everyone learned that Amity Blight no longer owns all the wealth that her rich mother bequeathed to her, and since she has no money, then there is no power, and if there is no power: then why is she needed. But for Amity it easier. Now she doesn’t need to restrain herself and pretend to be indifferently cold, making exaggerated speeches. Now it is very easy just to throw a fireball at someone and watch how some moron, who blurted out something about her or her father, ran around and looked for something to put out their burning ass.

Her father pulled her out of the self-hatred her mother drove her into, and even though he barely got fifteen percent of the entire fortune after the divorce, moving out with the twins to a small country house is the best thing that happened in Amity's life, and she is ready to protect it by all means. The twins, by the way, took things from the mansion, but still didn’t move into the new house, saying that they would live with their lovers for some time. Odalia Blight would have nervous tic: these _scums_ , that study two tracks at once, these _delinquents_ from a detention track, they can’t _in any way_ be her children’s lovers of even friends.

Amity can’t even imagine what would happen to her mother if she found out that her _dear youngest daughter_ hangs out with a human who studies _all_ tracks, and who lives with the Owl Lady herself. “ _Hang out_ ” isn’t the right word, but Amity can’t find another. She and Luz aren’t friends at all, she can describe what is between them only as “ _I don't let other witches rip off her ears, but somehow she still gets into fight like an idiot, and then blames me when she gets hurt_ ”.

 _It is quite expected,_ Amity thinks, that among all her kindergarten friends there isn’t one that would be interested in Amity herself, but rather unexpectedly, that now her closest ally is a human girl, who is unable to do magic without her notebook.

***

Amity doesn't give a damn what they say about her at school, but by the end of the second week the whisper behind her back starts to get on her nerves and frankly bore her. As if in such an amount of time it was impossible to discuss everything already and find a new victim for bulling.

Amity closes herself in a cubicle of the women's toilet. The walls are painted from the inside with all the words known and unknown to the world. She sits on the lid, hoping that they won't get her there, but as soon as someone walks in, Amity immediately hears her name.

She doesn't react, closing her eyes. Today she is too exhausted to break out of the cubicle with fire in her hands and get involved in another fight. Maybe this time she will hear something interesting about herself. Something other than “ _Amity Blight is now a pathetic beggar._ ”

“…Blight will probably stick to some rich guy now,” a voice says, and Amity has to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. “If there’s _anyone_ left with whom she hadn’t slept yet.”

This is really something new, and it's so absurd that Amity can't even get really angry. This is _fucking nonsense_ , not a single Hexside student will ever say that they saw Amity with at least some guy next to her, only with Edric, who is her brother.

“I don’t think there are any,” another voice laughs. “But I think she’ll find herself _a new rich daddy_ instead of the one left.”

This is already an insult to her father, and Amity jumps to her feet, gritting her teeth, but before she even has time to touch the door, she hears a loud **bang** near the sinks and a girlish squeal.

“What the fuck was that you _human piece of shit_?!”

Oh. _Noceda_.

“You better not open that nasty mouth of yours anymore,” Amity hears, and another **bang** is heard. Water clearly starts gushing from the sink, accompanied by even more screeching, swear words and the sounds of a scuffle.

Before leaving the cubicle, Amity thinks she heard a muffled and strangled “ ** _oh_** ”.

The floor is flooded with water, and there is no one in the toilet except a human girl, who is holding her face, and Amity is horrified to see the water under human’s feet turning more and more _red_ with every drop of blood that flows from Luz's palm. Luz winks at her and breaks into a grin.

“You just couldn't have gone out _earlier_ , could you, Blight? You really had to wait until one of them tried _to scratch out my eye._ ”

She removes the hand from her face and Amity sees a deep cut on her left eyebrow, blood pouring on her eye, and ( _fucking Titan_ ) even with such a wound she smirks and looks incredibly proud of herself. Amity is lost for a couple of seconds before blurting out a few obscene words, the meanings of which Luz doesn’t understand.

“Get your smelly liquid and stop the blood,” Amity growls, and Luz chuckles, covering the wound with her sleeve. It immediately soaks with blood. Water gets into Amity’s school boots, and Luz’s shoes are soaked, but Luz doesn’t give a damn, and it seems that Luz doesn’t care about the wound either.

“It's gone,” Luz smiles, closing her left eye. “I’ve used it all. And I’m not going into my world just to get peroxide. Don't worry, I won't die from this. But the scar will remain for sure. This bitch had such long claws, I hope they weren't poisonous.”

“I’ll _kill_ you if you die in the school toilet,” Amity hisses and grabs Luz by the hood, dragging her towards the infirmary, where there’s probably someone who can help. Luz usually treats wounds for both of them. Amity has no idea how to stop the blood other than to cauterize the wound, but these are too drastic measures, and Luz would clearly prefer a scar on her eyebrow than no eyebrow at all.

“Then I’ll become the ghost of an abandoned toilet, and I’ll bully everyone who comes in,” Luz says cheerfully, clutching the wound with her beloved beanie. Amity hopes that she has another beanie of the same kind: the blood is not washed well, and this beanie... It's _unusual_ to see Luz without it, that's all. “I read about it in the book.”

Amity grumbles and practically throws Luz into the local healer’s office. They put a special glyph in a couple of seconds, without even asking what happened, because it’s so clear, this is _Noceda_ , she fights with everyone, but Principal Bump asked ( _recommended to_ ) students not to kill her.

Luz looks in the mirror and gets even more proud of herself. The beanie seems to be ruined, but Luz puts it on her head anyway; the entire left side of her school uniform is stained with blood, but the uniform is magical and will be fine.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Amity frowns. “That idiot either deliberately missed, or is completely blind. You're just _lucky_ not to lose an eye.”

“Then I would have had a cool eye-patch,” Luz shrugs. The cut _hurts_ , and it hurts more than she would like, but she can't stop smiling. “Where's my “ _thank you_ ”, huh, Blight?”

Amity is speechless for a whole few seconds.

_What?!_

“Humans should be thanked that they didn’t die the dumbest death in the world? In that case, _thank you_ for sparing me this pathetic sight.”

Luz shakes her head and steps forward. Honey-brown eyes look smug and expectant.

“ _Thank you_ for standing up for you.”

“ _Nobody_ asked you.”

“Not even a reward for me, your fearless _knight_?”

“I won't kill you on the spot right now, how about this?”

“Okay,” Luz exhales, putting her hands in her pockets. “In that case, I'll see you tomorrow at Abomination class, _Princess_.”

Amity snorts.

“I am not a princess. Already not.”

Luz tries to look like she’s in her deep thoughts, but in her blood stained uniform and wet sneakers, she looks just ridiculous.

“Every knight needs a princess,” she winks, and disappears into the corridor faster than Amity realizes the meaning of this phrase.

Odalia Blight would have fainted at the realization that her beloved youngest daughter was _blushing_ at that sort of phrase.

All evening Alador Blight listens to the angry " _what does she think of herself_ ", breaking his daughter's speech only to make her a new cup of tea.

Luz Noceda the next day receives a piece of paper folded in half with a " _thank you_ " scrawled inside, and while the Abomination teacher doesn’t see, she scribes an answer and returns it to the sender.

_Falling for me, Blight?_

Amity hisses “ _in your fucking dreams_ ”, but the reddened tips of her ears tell Luz a different answer.

 _Hangs out_ is still the wrong word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: I have a headcanon, that in that AU Alador Blight isn't a bad person and actually tries to solve all the mistakes he made as a parent.   
> I've seen how people react to arts and fics about Alador being good.   
> I know that all people are allowed to have their point of view and I respect that, but I also have a point to make.  
> As a person, who had a very abusive father in my kid years, I trully understand all the creaming about "don't make Alador good we was mean to Amity". But that was the only scene we had.   
> And yea, people can change. They realize mistakes and try to be better if you give them a chance.   
> I headcanon that Alador understood all the shit he'd done and tried to be a better father.   
> I know he's just a very side character there but I plan to make a chapter with him having a talk with Amity, and I want people to understand why I make him like this.  
> Share your thoughts in comments if you want, have a nice day!


	3. (didn't) miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's another part?   
> I don't really know how long will it take to catch some inspiration for another part. This is not a real "multy-chapter work", just drabbles I create sometimes.   
> Hope you'll enjoy!   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I love y'all <3

Amity hasn't crossed paths with Luz for two weeks now, and it's starting to get on her nerves. For the first few days, she was happy to have a sudden break from this reckless human; it was enough just to see that Luz was alive and unharmed from afar. Amity knew, that in a couple of days her ass would definitely want some adventure. She would definitely get into a fight, argue with the teacher, spill some potion or something like that.

But Luz hasn't been talking to her for more than ten days, and Amity is pissed off by the fact that this causes some kind of anxiety inside her.

_Why does it matter if a stupid human got bored from their fights?.._

Luz doesn’t avoid her, but refuses to fight, tells she’s busy and smiles tired and sad, not like usual. She doesn’t throw stupid phrases in response, from which a blush creeps onto Amity’s cheeks.

Amity is _very_ pissed off.

“Hey, Blight.”

Amity turns to the phrase, belatedly realizing that the voice isn’t Luz’s. Boscha looks at her with disdain, twirling a grudgby ball on her finger, and smiles with her trademark smile, that makes Amity sick. She wants to throw this very ball straight into her third eye. Amity is holding back more out of curiosity than due to some rules of decency: she no longer pretends to be a goody, but Boscha has not spoken to her for several weeks (since the elder Blights divorced), and Amity is wondering, why she deserved such attention.

“What do you want?” Amity asks indifferently, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her shoulder against the wall. Her jeans chains clink ominously. Edric allowed her to have them permanently, he bought new ones for himself, and the whole trio of Blight-juniors are now walking around Hexside in black clothes with spikes and chains, all their appearance asking not to bother them.

“Me? Nothing,” Boscha bares her teeth, catching the ball. Amity notices red spots on it. “I just thought you'd be interested to know that your favorite human toy is probably too broken to survive today.”

“What?..”

“Well, that girl,” Boscha shrugs, and red stains on the ball more and more resemble blood. “She ran into me an hour ago. She thought she had the right to blather something against me. You and her seem to hit each other in the face sometimes, are you giving in to her? I laid her down with two hits with the ball, I almost didn’t need magic. I don't know how fragile humans are, but it seems to me that she won’t be able to crawl out of the locker room. You can go check, maybe she's already...”

Amity doesn't hear the end of the sentence as she starts to run. Boscha thinks she even heard a quiet growl. She doesn't really care.

A minute later, Amity is at the door to the women's locker room. Her heart pounds in her ears, her fingers tremble, grabbing the doorknob. She imagines the most terrible possible things she would see behind that door. What could Boscha do? Why did she manage to win so quickly? Luz wouldn’t have let her win so easily, she would have fought like the most furious beast to prove that humans are no worse than witches, why today?..

She opens the door.

“Oh, Blight. Hey.”

_She’s alive._

Amity feels her jaw unclenching, her tense shoulders relax.

Luz Noceda is alive, albeit beaten. She smiles almost as usual, sitting against the wall and pressing the healing glyph to her ribs, smiles smugly, as if this defeat is a reason to be proud. As if the fact that she lost to Boscha for the first time is something significant.

“I hate you,” Amity growls, approaching quickly and roughly takes Luz by the chin, examines her scratches and bruises; Luz frowns, but doesn’t try to break free, on the contrary, leans to this touch. “Idiot. Who asked you to fight this bitch?!”

“And who asked you to run here?” Luz grins, and Amity can feel the tips of her ears blush.

Nobody asked her. She just ran. Like an idiot, because she was _worried_.

Amity doesn't answer. She opens her mouth to say something, but cannot squeeze out a word, because she isn’t used to talk about such things, because the Blights do not show emotions, and this stupid phrase sounds in her head with the voice of her mother, and this makes it even worse and disgusting...

But Luz understands.

“Sit with me while the glyph helps my ribs grow back together,” she says quietly, and when Amity sits down next to her, she rests her head on Amity’s lap, ignoring any sounds of protest. Amity grumbles, blushes, but still puts her hand on Luz's soft hair, crawls under the hat, smeared with dust and blood splashes again.

Someday Luz won’t be so lucky and someone will break her every bone. Someday, someone worse than Boscha will decide that they should teach the human a lesson in a more serious way.

_And if I am not there, she will definitely die._

Amity's stomach tightens at the thought.

“Where have you been all these days?” She asks, lightly stroking Luz's hair.

“Was working,” the answer follows.

“Working?”

“Yes. I was helping Eda. I don’t want to be just a freeloader, I decided to help her with collecting ingredients for potions and selling them. It was not easy, but in the end I covered at least a few weeks of my stay... I didn't have the strength to come and try to fight you. Although, I admit, I missed your disgruntled face...”

Amity tugs at her hair, and Luz hisses and laughs at the same time.

“Hey, don’t act like you didn’t miss me.”

“I didn’t.”

“And that's why you were the one who found me here. Boscha came to boast that she nearly killed me, and you rushed in, because, let me guess, only you are allowed to beat my face.”

“I'll burn you down right here.”

Luz, still grinning, turns and buries her face in Amity’s stomach, wrapping her arms around her waist. Amity doesn't even have time to say anything against.

“Burn me if you want.”

She sounds incredibly tired, like she wants to fall asleep right now, and Amity exhales all her displeasure into the air, returning her hand to the top of Luz's head.

_This damn girl._

“Later.”

“Okay,” Luz nods, and falls asleep almost immediately, still clutching a palm to the glyph on her ribs.

“Next time, call me…” Amity whispers, drawing a circle in the air with the movement of her fingers and locking the door from the inside.

Classes don't matter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> please ler me know if you need a second work. it's ready in my native, can translate anytime.


End file.
